realmofkirinarfandomcom-20200215-history
Matrihm
Terrain Matrihm is a kingdom to the very south. Before it was established, it was thought to be a desolate wasteland of sand and stone. Now, however, it’s a flourishing kingdom with multiple cities and a river that constructs its southernmost border. The river is guarded day and night by palace guards. This river is fueled by the ocean, but as it trickles over stone, the salt is left behind, giving a valuable freshwater source. Otherwise, Matrihm is a kingdom of sand, and in between its cities, there is sand, sand, and more sand. Religion There are two gods in Matrihm religion. Benetrix, the goddess of life, and Dantrix, the god of death. The two are known to be lovers, but due to their positions, can never truly meet. Benetrix gives life to all living things, and, as a gift to her lover Dantrix, all living things must die. The two are only thought to met on the night of an eclipse. Leaving your home during this time is considered rude to the god and goddess and is thought to curse you for the rest of your living days. The spirits of loved ones are thought to wander the Earth, until they are blessed again by Benetrix and given life once more. Way of Life Matrites are a group of hard workers. The working class works from sunrise to sunset in the harsh sun, and in some cases, from sunset to sunrise. Typically there are two shifts, and lords and ladies may dictate when their workers work. Women and men are, more or less treated equally, although women tend to be in positions of power, more. For instance, there are more women at the castle than men. Typically men are used in the working class for their heightened endurance and muscle structure. As a result, women tend to be a bit harsher with their words and think of themselves quite highly. Beauty is not a concept in Matrihm. Casually, the people of Matrihm wear little or light clothing to keep cool in the hot sun - while still keeping their most private parts concealed. While privacy is still a concept, more is focused on the act of getting things done and strength. Not wearing a shirt because it’s hot or gets in the way is something that would not be thought of twice in Matrihm. Most, however, do keep themselves covered for the sake of foreigners. Matrihm has enforced a livelihood with slavery. Typically, mythological beings are enslaved for their advanced traits - for instance, orks and dwarves tend to be better at making their weapons and doing heavy-lifting. However, this slavery is largely enacted on foreigners. Mythological beings born and raised in Matrihm hold a strong pride for their kingdom and very rarely mind working hard for the sake of their kingdom. Magic is heavily frowned upon in Matrihm. It’s thought to be an easier method to manual labor and individuals who practice magic instead of worshipping the gods are thought to be weak. National Sport The citizens of Matrihm (commonly called Matrites) play several games ranging from wrestling to weightlifting, although their iconic sport is a mix of soccer and basketball. The ball is bopped from body part to body part without the hands, and must be sent flying through a hole perched on a wall. The Rules to Rule In order to rule the throne, there is a right of passage. One is blindfolded and locked in the underground tunnels of Castle Manf. If they are able to find the key and emerge before they starve to death, they are considered blessed by Benetrix and will live a prosperous life as King or Queen, and will guide the people down the right path. Any person may rule. Children of the King or Queen are given the throne by default, as the blessing is believed to pass from parent to child, although anyone may oppose. If such a challenge is made, the current ruler may choose a life or death challenge of their choice. Loser dies, winner rules Matrihm. Only Matrites are eligible for this. Populous In Matrihm, you will find many different people, but it is their positions that differ. Orcs - are typically enslaved by Matrihm. While Matrihm does not usually go to the trouble to import slaves, Matrihm is globally known as a place where you can send troublemakers. Orks, typically, are one of this type. As a result, the Ork population in Matrihm is very high. Elves - very few and far between. Some wonder if Elves even exist in Matrihm. Dwarves - are typically enslaved by Matrihm. Matrihm exports weapons, but makes sure to keep the best for itself. As a result, typically they capture Dwarves in uncharted territory and bring them to Matrihm, where their spirits are broken and their bodies used to work. Mermaids - Very, very few. Matrihm is a very dry kingdom, and so very few mermaids inhabit its waters. Some have been thought to be spotted through its river, but none have ever been caught. They are more or less a myth in Matrihm. Humans - are the largest group of people in Matrihm. The people in Matrihm in particular are strong, stubborn, and fierce. Even the less burly ones have their own skills. Other Mythological Beings - mythological beings do enter Matrihm from time to time, although if they are smart, they do not let it be known that they dwell there. Mythological creatures are typically enslaved or killed to benefit the kingdom, and so their presence is a danger to their own life. History Matrihm is a matriarchy, however, it has not always been this way. Roughly 200 years ago, its way of living was much more what one would expect. Men ruled, did hard labor, and worked while women birthed children and took care of easier tasks. However, with the passing of King Maherpa III, the throne was instinctively passed to his son, Prince Nehi. However, before he could be crowned, his sister, Princess Ahmose challenged him for the throne. It was unheard of, for a woman to challenge for the throne. Never had the rule of challenge been administered. The advisors turned her away, but her brother agreed. He respected her, and so he respected her challenge, but the challenge would also end in her death, so he believed, and so the challenge would eliminate a potential threat for him. He chose one he believed she would never win - a race through the tunnels with the traps at the ready. A single misstep could end with her head decapitated. Nehi felt confident in his knowledge, and the two were thrown into the tunnels without a hint of light. 8 hours later, Ahmose emerged, and after an additional 5 hours, the guards went looking for Nehi, only to find that he’d fallen into a snake pit and been killed by poison, a fate he’d been trying to avoid. Needless to say, Princess Ahmose became the first queen of Matrihm at the age of 17. Her husband had not. It was a shock to the kingdom, but her leadership is revered even in the rest of Kirinar. She’s taught as an idol in Matrite schools and paved the way for the Matriarchy that stands in place today. During Ahmose’s reign, equality was brought and women stood up, while men were prioritized for their muscle mass advantage. She emphasized the need for an army, and the people responded. During her reign, an army was formed as well as military training made a requirement for every citizen by the age of 20. It was during her reign that “Deeds, not words” became the motto of the nation. Today Currently, Matrihm is ruled by Queen Imiket Maibe. Her mother, Yumi Maibe ruled before her, but died in childbirth with her baby brother two years ago. Imiket ascended to the throne as the oldest child among three, and with only one word of challenge, she still rules today, two years later.